undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 19
Issue 19 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Author's Note: Hello, I am going to try a new writing style for this issue. If you prefer to have it in the old way that I have been writing, then feel free to say so in the comment box. If you guys like the new style, again say so in the comment box. I am sorry that I have been changing the style so much, it's been difficult for me to find something that looks easy to read for views and understand what's going on. Enjoy! The Past 9 Months The group stayed for another night at Walmart with Dom, Jamal, and Nia. Everyone stayed quiet, I mean what was there to say? A member of the group came back after so long, it's unbelievable that they actually were able to find her. Mikaela went to take a look at Susan. Mikaela was a college student of University of Illinois at Chicago, and studied to be a nurse, so she had some experience with dealing with these kinds of things. Aaron sat on the floor looking anxious. When they found her, she looked half dead. She looked skinnier than what they last remembered what looked like, plus she had bruises all over her body, a total mess. His legs shaked restlessly, he couldn't keep calm. Judy walked over to him in order to comfort him. She put her left arm around his shoulders. He looked at her, then hugged her. Amy was drawing as Nia was watching over her. Chad, Kim, and Trevor sat around the heater, just dozing off. Dom was with his son, Jamal, telling him to keep calm. Jamal kept walking back and forth, then looked at Aaron. "So, mind telling us how you know her?" asked Jamal. He looked pretty mad at the group for some reason. "How do you know Susan?" Aaron looked at Jamal, "She's my Biology teacher back at Bloomington, she was with us since all of this started" he pauses for a while then continues "that is until we lost her at Champaign. Everyone got on the train to Chicago except her. She didn't got the train in time. My question is, how do you know her?" "We met her at Prospect. About three weeks after the disease spreaded." responded Dom. "She was the white girl I told you about that had a relationship with my son." "So she was the girl that could have gone with you guys, but didn't? Why were you guys not able to help her?" asked Aaron. "You guys could have saved her from this." "Motherfucker do not blame that shit on us." said Jamal "what about you? Why did you leave her behind at Champaign? She was with you guys right? You punk asses left her." Aaron got mad at Jamal and yelled "FUCK YOU!" then he rushed at Jamal. Jamal got into position of getting ready to fight, but then Dom pulled him back. Chad and Trevor grabbed Aaron and threw him back. Aaron got back up and ran toward Jamal again but got stopped by Chad and Trevor. Chad hit Aaron "Get a hold of yourself man, you're much calmer than this. Cool yourself." Chad and Trevor let go of Aaron. Chad walks away and Trevor stays to keep an eye on Aaron. "This is no time for us to kick both of your asses right now. She came back to us. All that matters now is if she is okay or not." said Chad. Aaron sits down and tries to calm down. Jamal does the same. "To answer your question, she was held captive by the dictator as soon as he took an interest in her. We had to get out of there, and there was no way we could have gotten in the dictators building, grabbing her, and then get out alive. Didn't want to take the risk." said Dom. "Okay, this is kind of bothering me, but does this dictator have an actual name? I know it's kind of pointless information, but it's weird to just call him "Dictator." asked Kim. She looked around and everyone was just staring at her. It was as if she asked a really stupid question that does not need to be answered. However Dom does reply, "His name is Chris." Mikaela walks out of the room. She took off her latex glove and threw them away. Everyone gets starts to gather around her as they get ready to listen to Susan's current condition. "Well, she is in stable condition. Heart rate is normal, no broken bones or sprains of the sort, and no fever. The only thing however is that she is probably suffering from starvation and dehydration. I have covered the dehydration part so there is no worry for that." "That's good to hear." said Judy. Amy looked confused at what Mikaela was saying. "What does she mean?" asked Amy. "It means that Susan is okay sweetie." replied Kim. Jamal starts to head over to the room to see her, followed by Dom and Nia. Aaron turns to Mikaela, "Is it okay for us to see her right now?" "But of course you can, she's just sleeping right now so keep it down." replied Mikaela. The group enters the room and sees Susan laying on a bunch of blankets. There was a water pack that had a tube connected to it, and it in Susan's arm, so water was able to get into Susan's body so she would die from dehydration. "You said that he was suffering from starvation right?" asked Trevor. Mikaela turns to Trevor, "Yes, we can deal with that as soon as she wakes up. That probably won't be until another few hours." replied Mikaela. Everyone stayed there for a few more minutes. Then one by one, they left the room, and let her sleep. Jamal was the last person to be in the room. Then he took walked out and closed the door. Category:Uncategorized